


Cracks In the System

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Stabbing, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Cracks In the System

Penelope hated having to leave her girlfriend on a good day, missing her touch the minute she left the bed. But recently, with everything that had been going on, she hated it even more. “What am I supposed to do Morgan?” she screamed. Day in and day out she’d been trying to figure out a way around the system, but there was so little she could do, which made everything all that much more frustrating. “She works at this restaurant and this guy won’t leave her alone! He keeps leaving flowers outside our apartment. He leaves letters for her at the places she frequents. He goes to the restaurant every single day! And yet none of that qualifies as stalking enough for law enforcement to intervene.” She paced the depths of her lair, the low hum of the computer screens, the only thing keeping her even relatively calm. “I’m not an agent like you guys anyway, but how the hell am I supposed to protect the woman I love with no help from law enforcement?!”

Morgan held his arms out and grabbed his Baby Girl, trying to use his muscled arms to calm her down. “Sometimes the system sucks,” he said. “If you want, I can sleep at the apartment for a while.”

“That might make me feel better. At least someone with a gun will be there to shoot his face off.” For a few moments, she allowed Morgan to hug her fears away. 

“Think you can get back to work now?” he asked. 

She nodded sleepily and sat down at the computers. “I got you, Hot Chocolate. Let me just call Y/N first and see how she’s doing, and then I got you.”

“Okay, Baby Girl,” he said softly. “We’ll get you through this.”

After Morgan left the room, the thud of the door closing resounding through her ears, Garcia picked up her phone and dialed Y/N’s number. She’d probably be getting out of work soon. When she got home, she was going to try and convince Y/N to quit this job and find another while they tried to trap this guy. “Hey baby,” she said softly as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “How’re you?”

“I’m okay,” she replied, a heavy sigh indicating otherwise. “I’m as good as I can be. He’s here. Again. Keeps trying to talk to me. Ask me out. Even though I literally told him I only like vagina figuring that might get him to leave me alone. But alas, no,” she chuckled softly. Y/N’s defense mechanism was to laugh in the face of stress or danger - it was either that or cry, and Y/N hated crying more than anything. “Thankfully, my shift is over in a few.”

“Good. Call me as soon as you get home, okay? And Morgan is gonna sleepover for a few days while we try and sort this out,” she said, feeling a little bit better about the whole situation. 

A cleansing sigh left Y/N’s body, also feeling better with Morgan in the house. “Okay, I’ll call you as soon as I get home. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

—-

“Eventually you’ll say yes,” Oliver said. Oliver Thornton was your stalker; you didn’t care what any legalities said. Oliver was stalking you.

You rolled your eyes with your back turned to him, punching out with your time card before pulling on your jacket. “Oliver,” you said, attempting to smile. (Morgan had told you before to do your best not to anger him. “You seem like a sweet guy (bullshit), but I told you. I like women. I have a girlfriend that I love more than anything. I physically don’t like men.”

He said nothing, but you could see in his eyes that he was ‘planning on convincing you of your attraction towards men.’ After buttoning your jacket, you headed out, making sure that Oliver wasn’t following you, but he was still inside, sipping at his cup of coffee. The way he was leering at you sent a chill up your spine. 

On the way home, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being followed, but you knew Oliver’s car, and it wasn’t behind you, and the person in the car directly behind you was a woman, not a man. You were probably just overreacting. 

It took slightly longer than normal to get home, but once you did, you felt a little better with the building in sight. As you began to walk upstairs, you pulled the phone out of your pocket, ready to dial your girlfriend the second you were inside. Almost home free, you thought to yourself, fiddling with the keys in your apartment.

The second you put the key in the lock, you felt a hand come around your neck and noticed the color of the shirt he was wearing, green - it was Oliver. “Oliver, what are you doing?” you asked. His arm was resting heavily against your trachea. 

“We need to talk.” He pushed you into the apartment and closed the door. You knew how this was going to go; you had to try something. Oliver turned his back momentarily to lock the door so you ran to the kitchen and pulled a butcher knife from the drawer. “Why are you doing this?” he asked. “We just need to talk.”

“Oliver, we have nothing o talk about,” you breathed through shaky breaths. “I am a taken lesbian.”

“You haven’t even given me a chance,” he said as he moved toward you. Without hesitation, you swung the knife in his direction but he dodged back. “That’s how it’s gonna be?”

Again he came toward you. This time when you lunged, you nicked his arm. “You bitch!” When he barreled toward you, you jabbed the knife into his shoulder, but he ripped himself away and pulled the knife out of his skin, a thin layer of crimson coloring the metal blade. Before you knew it, his hand was over your mouth and there was a searing pain in your side. 

Penelope. While Oliver was across the room, ripping the landline from the wall, you prayed he wouldn’t get your cellphone, but he did, and you could barely move, watching helplessly as he crushed it under his foot. “Penelope…”

—-

“She should’ve been home by now,” Penelope said frantically as she pulled out her phone for the 50th time. “It’s been an hour. It never takes her that long.” 

Hotch could see the distress on his analyst’s face. “Do you want to go check on her? You, Morgan and I?” The three had been working on paperwork together all afternoon.

Penelope nodded, her eyes watering with the fear that something had happened to Y/N. “Yes, please.”

As soon as they were in the car, Morgan peeled out of the parking lot and Hotch put the siren on top of the car. Within minutes, they were there. Everything seemed fine outside, but there was a growing sense of dread amongst the three of them as they made their way to the apartment door - it was ajar. Morgan pushed it open and Hotch’s gun was at the ready. “Y/N?” Penelope called with Morgan’s okay. A gurgling sound caught her attention. “Y/N!”

In an instant, Penelope dropped to Y/N’s side and pressed on her stomach. “I’m so cold, P,” she said softly. Reaching up with a bloodied hand, she caressed Penelope’s face, now covered in a stream of tears a mile wide. “It was Oliver. Get him for me. Please.” She could feel the heat leaving her body. Despite Morgan and Hotch’s screams to authorities to get to the apartment as soon as possible, she knew it wasn’t going to be enough. “I love you, P.” She coughed, and a spray of crimson flew out from between her teeth, staining her lips.

“No! No! NO!” Penelope cried, her voice straining with each breath. “Don’t leave me!” She pushed down on her girlfriend’s stomach in desperation. “The medics will be here soon. It’s gonna be okay.” Her lips curled up into a desperate smile. Y/N’s lovely girlfriend always desperate to look on the brighter side of life. The glass was always half full. “You can make it. They’re almost here.” Pools of tears damned her eyes, but he dared not blink - the fear that Y/N would slip away within milliseconds. 

She took a deep breath, the fire in her side radiating outward and causing even more pain. “I love you, P. I’m so sorry. I love you…I…love…yo-”

“No!” Penelope screamed, moving her hands from Y/N’s side and to her face. “No, no, no, no, no!” She pressed on her stomach. She slapped the side of her face in an attempt to jolt her awake. Anything. But Morgan placed his fingers around Y/N’s wrist, feeling no pulse.

Morgan placed his hand on Penelope’s shoulder. “Baby Girl,” he breathed, “she’s gone.”

A violent sob ripped through Penelope’s body and she turned into Morgan’s embrace, as the makeup ran down her face in waves and the tip of her heel slipping into the crimson pool just inches away.


End file.
